


All You Want For Christmas Is Who?

by GayPrincess



Series: Revenge drafts [1]
Category: Lemonade Mouth (2011), Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas Fluff, F/F, It's been 7 days since Christmas but oh well, Kid Fic, Trini's Last Name is Not Kwan, honestly its not that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayPrincess/pseuds/GayPrincess
Summary: At first, Kimberly thought that she wanted a pink leather jacket for Christmas. But then, she was forced to sit in the back of the classroom. It was then that she decided that she wanted the pretty girl she sat next to instead.Power Rangers Little Kid FicDisclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers characters or the movie. This is all merely for fun. Thanks and enjoy! <3





	All You Want For Christmas Is Who?

**Author's Note:**

> As always tell me what you thought and leave feedback. Enjoy! <3

Did school always have to be so boring? Little Kimberly Hart sat at her small desk, arms folded and her head resting on top of them. The stupid teacher was at the front, teaching them all the same addition problems that Kimberly’s parents had already taught her. Why did she have to come here if she already knew what was being taught? 

 

Stupid government. Although, she didn’t really know what a government was, she had only ever heard her parents say that word while cursing at the television.

 

She felt that the only true reason she was at school was because if she didn’t go, then Santa wouldn’t bring her what she wanted. 

 

A pink leather jacket. 

 

Suddenly, she was snapped out of her thoughts when the teacher clapped her hands together, startling her and making her glare at the woman. It wasn’t like she actually had to listen to the teacher, she wasn’t her mom or dad. But according to the principal, who she had visited at least five times after she had refused to do anything her teacher said, she had to listen to Ms.Winston because she was an adult. Just wait until Kimberly was an adult, she was gonna make them all listen to her.

 

“Alright, class,” Ms.Winston began while glancing around the room, her gaze lingering at the back for a moment. “We are going to write what it is we want for Christmas.” 

 

A burst of excitement went through all the children and Kimberly found herself actually paying attention for once. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her best friend, Jason Scott, immediately straighten up in his seat. She knew what he wanted. 

 

A red T-Rex. 

 

Ms.Winston beamed at all of them, grabbing the worksheets off of her desk. Slowly, she walked around the room and informed them of the assignment, “I want you to write in your best handwriting and try, it isn’t a must, but try to spell all the words correctly.”

 

All the students bounced in their seats, eagerly grabbing their pencils from their pencil boxes and waiting for the teacher to reach their desk. Since she was in the middle of the classroom, Kimberly knew that she would have to wait a few minutes, based on how slow Ms.Winston walked, until she got her paper. Luckily for her, last night her parents had taught her how to spell leather and jacket. 

 

“I want you all to finish this assignment by the end of the day,” Ms.Winston stopped at a certain desk, some boys giggling at the front of the room when they saw who the teacher was standing in front of. Zack Taylor, more commonly known to the teachers as the troublemaker, sat in his seat, a charming smile on his face. Ms.Winston subtly glared at him, “I also want you to write whether you think you’re on the naughty or the nice list.”

 

Zack merely grinned at the teacher, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, “I’m on the nice list.”

 

“Obviously.” Ms.Winston spoke sarcastically, slamming the paper down on the boy’s desk and walking away. The two had been mortal enemies since the day Zack stepped foot into Ms. Winston’s first grade classroom and placed a whoopie cushion on her seat. 

 

Kimberly just rolled her eyes, wanting for the teacher to reach her desk already before she forgot how to spell leather jacket. It was taking so long that she ended up zoning out, not listening to anything that was being said until a figure stepped in front of her. Shaking her head, Kimberly glanced up to see that Ms.Winston was standing over her with a displeased look on her face. 

 

“Ms. Hart, did you hear a word I just said?” Ms. Winston raised an eyebrow, the students around them giggling at Kimberly’s embarrassment. Instead of responding, the child ducked her head in shame and the teacher sighed, “I’ll take that as a no. Well, if you were listening you would have heard me say that I need you to move to the back because the janitor is coming in to fix the air conditioner, which is right next to you.”

 

Kimberly nodded her head, reaching forward to grab her pencil case, “Ok.” When she finally had all her belongings, she waddled to the back of the room and sat down at a desk. 

 

After she was settled, she saw movement to the right of her and glanced over, a gasp escaping her mouth. There beside her was perhaps the most beautiful girl that Kimberly had ever seen. The girl’s hair was brown and long, reaching the middle of her back, while her clothes hung loosely off her body. It was obvious, even though she was sitting down, that the girl was small.

 

The girl’s hands were fidgeting in her lap with the bottom of her shirt, her head ducked down like she was ashamed or something. She must have noticed Kimberly’s staring because she whipped her head in the direction of the other girl, her big brown eyes widening when she saw that someone was actually sitting next to her. 

 

Nobody ever sat with her because she didn’t have any friends. Well, that Zack boy did attempt to talk to her, but only frightened her instead with his booming voice. There was another boy named Billy who sat with Trini at lunch and talked to her at recess when he spotted her sitting alone behind the tree. Unfortunately, he was in the other class which meant that she was left all alone. 

 

Kimberly smiled at her when they made eye contact, loving the idea of making a new friend. Especially one as pretty as her. 

 

In a flash, Kimberly had extended her hand to the girl, “I’m Kimberly, what’s your name?” As quickly as the smile came, it left when the small girl didn’t make a move, Kimberly frowning at the girl’s response. “What’s wrong? I didn’t mean to scare you. I only want to be friends.”

 

Someone cleared their throat and Kimberly was once again faced with Ms.Winston. 

 

“I hope I’m not interrupting your conversation, Ms. Hart?” Ms.Winston glared slightly at the child.

 

“No, Ms.Winston.” Kimberly shook her head, holding her hand out for the worksheet. Placing it in the small girl’s desk, Ms.Winston slowly walked over to the other little girl sitting beside Kimberly. When she got to the girl’s desk, she crouched down in front of it and told her something quietly that Kimberly couldn’t pick up. 

 

Once the little girl nodded her head in understanding, Ms.Winston went back to her desk and observed the class with her eagle eyes. Kimberly couldn’t take her eyes off of the girl beside her, watching as she wrote on the paper slowly. After making sure that the teacher wasn’t looking in her direction, which she was mainly keeping her eyes on Zack, Kimberly leaned over to see if that girl had written her name on the paper.

 

Trini.

 

A smile graced Kimberly’s face because suddenly she didn’t want a pink leather jacket for Christmas. She wanted something else. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

“You want who for Christmas?” Kimberly’s mother, Maddy, exclaimed as she drove home with her bubbly little six year old in the backseat. 

 

“Trini,” Kimberly threw her hands up, a huge smile on her face. “She’s the pretty girl that I sat next to today during writing class.”

 

“Did you talk to her?” Maddy asked curiously, wondering why her daughter wanted another little girl from Santa.

 

“Well,” Kimberly placed a finger on her mouth in thought before shrugging. “No, but I talked to her in my head.”

 

“That doesn’t count, Kimmy,” Mo, her twin sister, rolled her eyes from the other side of the car, one of her books in her face. “If you want to talk to someone, it can’t happen in your head. That’s physically impossible.”

 

Kimberly huffed, crossing her arms, “How come I do it all the time?”

 

“That’s called daydreaming, dummy,” Mo flipped a page in her book, eyes trained on the words in front of her. “It’s what people like you do when you’re bored.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Kimberly shouted defensively, but Mo just ignored her. 

 

“Kimmy,” Maddy called from the front seat, her daughter facing her with frustration. “Is Trini your friend? Have you ever talked to her before?”

 

“Um….” Kimberly blushed and ducked her head.

 

Mo laughed, placing her book down in her lap, “You’ve never even talked to the girl and yet you want her for Christmas?”

 

“You’ve never talked to Stella, but you still wanna marry her!” Kimberly pointed out, making Mo blush in embarrassment. 

 

“That’s different.” Mo brought her book back up and continued reading. 

 

“Honey, I think that Trini’s parents would miss her very much if you asked Santa for her.” Maddy almost burst out laughing when she saw Mo give her a ‘really?’ look from the top of her book. 

 

“But, I want her.” Kimberly pulled her signature pout, her big brown eyes filling with tears. 

 

“You can’t receive another human for Christmas. It’s illegal,” Mo snarked while rolling her eyes. “Santa’s not in the business of making people anyways.”

 

Kimberly turned her head to glare at her sister, who was still ignoring her, “Shut up, Mo. If Santa says that we can have anything we want, then why can’t I have a pretty girl?”

 

“Because that sounds like slavery,” Mo closed her book down and raised an eyebrow at her sister. “Buying and selling people? Yeah, slavery, Kimmy.”

 

“MOM!” Kimberly whined, throwing her head back on the headrest. “Mo’s being smart again!”

 

Maddy laughed at her daughters, pulling into the driveway, “Kimberly, you can write to Santa and see if he might bring you Trini for Christmas and Mo,” her other daughter just narrowed her eyes. “It isn’t slavery because we aren’t buying Trini and she isn’t working for us. Nice try though.”

 

Kimberly stuck her tongue out at Mo, who just rolled her eyes. Maddy helped Kimberly out of her car seat while Mo quickly got out of hers, she had figured out how to undo it the first day they got it. That was what life was like with an extremely smart daughter. Mo was unlocking doors and turning on the television once she was walking, all Kimberly cared about as a baby was hiding things. She would hide Maddy’s heels, which she needed for work, in various places like the laundry machine or the dishwasher. 

 

Having twins was a handful, but Maddy couldn’t be happier. As she opened the door, Kimberly and Mo ran past her when they spotted their father, Ted, sitting at the kitchen table. He  scooped both of them up in his arms and sat them on his hip, both girls giggling. 

 

“And how are my two gorgeous girls today?” Ted asked them, looking from side to side.

 

Maddy cleared her throat to announce her presence and Ted turned to her, smiling meekly.

 

“Sorry, how are my THREE gorgeous girls today?” Ted rephrased the question, Maddy giving him a nod of approval. 

 

“Wonderful,” Maddy kissed his cheek before turning to the squealing little girls in her husband’s arms. “Alright, upstairs you two. Your homework is awaiting.”

 

“But, Mom!” Both of them groaned as their father set them on the floor.

 

“No, buts! Upstairs! Now!” Maddy pointed to the carpeted stairs, Kimberly sprinting to them with Mo behind her. They heard a loud thump noise,Ted wincing while Maddy rolled her eyes and cupped her hands around her mouth so her voice would travel farther, “Mohini, stop jumping on your sister’s back when she is going up the stairs! That’s dangerous!”

 

“Sorry!” Mo called back down. Moments later they heard what sounded like an object hitting a door.

 

“Kimberly, stop throwing things at your sister’s door!” Maddy ordered, feeling like stamping her foot at how stubborn her children could be.

 

“Sorry!” Kimberly responded before slamming her door shut. 

 

Maddy turned back around to face her husband, who was stifling his laughter, “We have a slight problem.”

 

“Oh, and what’s that?” Ted stuffed his hands in his pockets.

 

“As it turns out, Kimberly no longer wants a pink leather jacket from Santa, she wants the pretty girl named Trini from her class.” Maddy gauged Ted’s reaction, frowning slightly when he just stood there.

 

After a few seconds, he shrugged his shoulders, “Ok.”

 

“Ok?” Maddy crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m not sure you heard me right. Our six year old daughter wants a human being for Christmas. How is your response ‘ok’?”

 

“Maddy,” Ted chuckled, shaking his head. “It’s not a big deal. We can just call the girl’s parents and ask them if this Trini can come over for a few hours on Christmas day. Like a playdate.”

 

“I didn’t think of that,” Maddy felt like slapping herself for being so stupid. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

 

“This,” Ted pointed at her with a laugh. “This is where Mo gets it from. I’ve finally solved the six year mystery.”

 

“Shut up,” Maddy shoved his shoulder, the man only laughing harder. “That girl is the snarkiest child I have ever met, I swear.”

 

Ted let his wife into the living room, “Who knew having twins would be so much fun?”

 

“Not me,” Maddy plopped down on the couch, Ted sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “I thought those two would have us in our graves by now.”

 

“Kimberly, maybe, but Mo,” Ted thought about it for a second. “No. She’s not as much trouble, mainly because all she does is read and study. Kimmy can be left alone in a room for one second and set it on fire.”

 

“She gets that from you,” Maddy deadpanned, leaning into her husband’s shoulder. “Our first date, you set my dress on fire.”

 

“That wasn’t entirely my fault!” Ted jumped in, flushing at the memory. “I swear that server purposely placed that candle right where he knew I would tip it over.”

 

“Sure.” Maddy chuckled and closed her eyes, the Christmas tree lights twinkling brighter at their happiness. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Ted and Maddy just finished putting Kimberly and Mo to bed when they realized what they needed to do. Once they had the phone in hand, Maddy was tasked with searching through the school directory for a Trini. Luckily, it was a unique name, so it would be pretty easy to find. Finally, she found it and tossed the book over to her husband who was half asleep in his chair. Nervously, they both placed the phone in front of them and stared at it. 

 

It had been about ten minutes when Maddy slowly turned her head to look at Ted with a frown, “Well, are you gonna call them or not?”

 

“I thought you were doing it?” Ted replied, frowning back at her.

 

“Whatever,” Maddy snatched the phone, pausing when she went to dial the first number. “What are we gonna say to them?”

 

“Hello, I’m Ted Hart and this is my wife Maddy. We were just calling because our daughter, Kimberly, wants your daughter for Christmas. Would you consider giving her to us for the day?” Ted said sarcastically, a goofy smile on his face.

 

“If you screw this up,” Maddy threatened, her face growing dark. “Then you’re sleeping on the couch until after Christmas.”

 

Ted gulped as his wife dialed the number, both of them anxiously listening to the dial tone until someone picked up.

 

“ _ Hello, Gomez household! This is June speaking! _ ” a cheerful voice spoke into the phone, putting the Harts fears at ease slightly. 

 

“Um,” Ted suddenly blanked, looking over to his wife for assistance. Wrong choice. Maddy slapped him over the head and he quickly started talking, “Hi, this is Ted Hart. Kimberly Hart’s father.”

 

“ _ Hart? _ ” June sounded confused. The Harts leaned closer to the phone hearing June as someone if they knew anyone with the last name Hart. “ _ May I help you, Ted? _ ”

 

“Ok, so this is going to sound really strange, but apparently Kimberly, my daughter, wants your daughter, Trini, for Christmas.” Ted waited for the woman’s reaction. 

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

His heart was practically beating out of his chest until he heard the woman start laughing hysterically. Ted let out a sigh of relief, glancing over at Maddy who was rubbing her temples. 

 

“ _ That’s the funniest thing I have ever heard! _ ” June chuckled into the phone, wiping the tears from her eyes. “ _ Well, Ted, I hope you aren’t trying to buy my daughter from me? _ ”

 

“No!” Ted quickly rushed to clarify. “No, I promise I’m not, but I was thinking that Trini could come over on Christmas day for a little while. If you don’t want to bring her over, it’s fine. Kimberly will be ok if she-”

 

“ _ What time? _ ” June interrupted, making Ted freeze and Maddy nearly choke on air. 

 

“Maybe around six am?” Ted replied hesitantly, Maddy wanting to slam her head down on the table at her husband’s social limitations. Why did she let him do this again?

 

“ _ Perfect, we’ll have her over there by-Trinity! Don’t touch that it’s very sharp! NO! Alejandro, your daughter is trying to play with knives again! _ ” the Harts eyes grew wide when they heard that, but June started speaking again, “ _ We’ll be there by six am. Oh, and don’t worry about Trini, she’s not a violent kid. She’s just very short. Goodnight! _ ”

 

“Goodnight, June.” Ted said back before the line cut off, signalling that she had hung up. He turned to his wife with a smug smile, “See, that wasn’t so hard now was it?”

 

“If Kimmy is getting a human for Christmas,” both parents jumped and whipped around to see Mo standing in the doorway, her pajamas on and an unimpressed look on her face. “Then I want what I originally asked for.”

 

“Mohini,” Maddy practically growled at her daughter, her headache coming back again. “Why are you out of bed?”

 

“You guys aren’t nearly as subtle as you think you are,” Mo rolled her eyes and stepped further into the room. “And also, I’ve been up for the past hour reading.”

 

Ted sighed and shook his head, “We need to move your bookshelf downstairs.”

 

“Then it wouldn’t be my bookshelf, now would it?” Mo sassed back, making Maddy jump up and search for her wine glass. 

 

“Ok, what is it you want?” Ted got onto his knees in front of his daughter.

 

“A bass.” Mo responded with a big smile on her face, it dropped when Maddy refused from the kitchen.

 

“Absolutely not,” the woman waltzed back into the room, glass of wine in hand. “You won’t even be able to play it because it will be too big.”

 

“That’s fine,” Mo smirked devilishly, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’ll just tell Kimmy something that you don’t want her to know.”

 

“What’s that?” Maddy challenged, turning away from her daughter and taking a sip of her wine.

 

“That Santa isn’t real.”

 

Maddy choked on her drink, coughing loudly while Ted stared at his daughter with wide, nervous eyes.

 

“What?” Ted scoffed, trying his best to act like what Mo said was a lie. “Of course Santa is real, Mo. You know that.”

 

“Actually,” Mo spoke in her, as Kimberly called it, smart voice. “There are several reasons why Santa can’t be real. One, it’s physically impossible to go deliver presents to everyone around the world in one night, he would need at least a week. Two, reindeer can’t fly. They are mammals and don’t tell me it’s magic because that doesn’t exist either. And last, but not least, I saw you two putting the presents under the tree last year.”

 

“Dammit,” Maddy mumbled under her breath before throwing her hands up in defeat. “Alright, we’ll get you the bass.”

 

Mo squealed and jumped around, doing her victory dance before she gave both of her parents a big hug. It took twenty minutes for Ted to finally coax Mo upstairs, telling her that she needed to be prepared for school. After he had come back downstairs, Ted went over to Maddy and kissed her on the head.

 

“Do I have to sleep on the couch?” he asked innocently, Maddy chuckling at him.

 

“No,” she grabbed his hand and set down her glass. “Let’s go to bed. This day has been tiring.” 

 

While Ted and Maddy slept in their beds, Kimberly laid in hers, thinking about the pretty girl named Trini. Meanwhile, Mo was awake as well with a flashlight and her book on how to play the bass. Christmas day was going to be quite interesting.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

The next day at school, Kimberly happily skipped into her classroom and quickly took her seat next to Trini. When she sat down, she noticed how Trini stared at her with wide eyes, so she smiled at her. Instead of smiling back, the small girl ducked her head down and refused to look at her for the rest of class. 

 

But Kimberly wasn’t giving up that easy.

 

She was determined to make this girl become her best friend. Besides, there were only two weeks until Christmas which was when Santa would give her what she wanted. Mo had been teasing her about it all morning, making Kimberly shove her so hard that her book fell in a puddle. Unfortunately for her, Maddy had seen the entire thing except for Mo teasing Kimberly and had told Kimberly that she was not allowed to have dessert after dinner on Friday. 

 

Why did her sister have to push her limits? 

 

It wasn’t until recess that Kimberly finally got her chance to talk to Trini, the little girl sitting all by herself by the big tree. A smile growing on her face, Kimberly skipped happily over to the girl and plopped down next to her, ignoring the strange look Trini gave her.

 

“I’m Kimberly,” the girl spoke confidently, tilting her head to the side. “But I already said that the other day. What’s your name?”

 

Trini gave the girl a once over, examining every inch of her from head to toe to make sure that she wasn’t a threat. After she had determined that Kimberly was safe, nodded at her, “Trini.”

 

The smile Kimberly sprouted was contagious, but Trini didn’t allow it to take her over. Not until she knew what this girl’s business with her was.

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Kimberly scooted closer to her so that their arms were almost touching, making Trini squirm at the close proximity. “What’s your favorite-”

 

“Why are you talking to me?” Trini interrupted without looking up at Kimberly, her fingers fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt. 

 

“Because,” Kimberly paused for a second when Zack shouted at them. She waved him off and continued, “I think that you’re really pretty.”

 

Trini ducked her head down to hide the blush on her face, mumbling a quick, “Thanks.”

 

Right as Kimberly was about to say something, Zack leaped over to them and sat in front of Trini, making the girl scowl.

 

“Hey, crazy girl.” he smirked and went to poke at her shoulder when Trini swatted his hand away like a cat. 

 

“Stop calling me that.” she hissed at him, Kimberly snickering next to her.

 

Zack’s eyes darted over to the girl in the bright pink shirt, “Are you Kimberly or Mohini?”

 

“Kimberly.” the pink girl answered while beaming at him.

 

“I figured,” Zack shrugged his shoulders. “Mohini always has her nose in a book and never wears pink.” 

 

“What’s wrong with pink?!” Kimberly huffed at the way he said it, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Nothing,” Zack put his hands up defensively, leaning away from the taller girl. “It’s just not my favorite color.”

 

“Of course not,” Kimberly scowled at him, taking in his black shirt. “You’re a boy.”

 

Zack was taken aback by this, his eyes narrowing at her, “And what are you saying?”

 

“That boys can’t wear pink.” Kimberly smirked when she saw the familiar glint of competition in his eyes. 

 

“Is that a challenge I hear?” Zack leaned forward so that his face was right in Kimberly's, the girl shoving his shoulder back.

 

“Yep,” she responded as he rolled back onto his butt. “I want you to wear pink for the rest of the year.”

 

“Fine,” Zack nodded his head, pointer finger tapping on his bottom lip as he thought. An evil grin came over his face, “If I wear pink for the rest of the year, then you have to wear black for the rest of the year. Deal?”

 

Kimberly felt eyes on her and turned her head to see Trini staring at her with a smile. In a flash, she had placed her hand on top of the small girl’s head and gripped onto the hat, pulling it from her head. 

 

She held it out for Zack, “Swear on Trini’s beanie?”

 

“You know it, Hart.” Zack placed his hand on the soft material before letting go and hopping up. He ran back over to his friends with the biggest smile on his face. 

 

Kimberly neatly replaced the beanie on Trini’s head, smirking when she saw the girl’s pink cheeks, “Sorry for taking your hat like that. I just had to make sure he was going to keep his word.”

 

“It’s fine,” Trini tugged the beanie down further to cover her ears. “Are you really gonna wear black for the rest of the year?”

 

“I swore on your beanie, Trini,” Kimberly reminded her, pointing to the item on her head. “I can’t go back on my word now.” The wind whipped around them, blowing some of Kimberly’s perfume that she stole from her mother into Trini’s face. “What is your favorite color? Mine’s pink, obviously.”

 

Trini giggled and repositioned herself so that she was facing Kimberly, “I like yellow a lot.”

 

“A really pretty color for a really pretty girl,” Kimberly brushed a piece of Trini’s hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Suddenly, the girls were interrupted by Ms.Winston calling for them to come inside. “Come on, we can sit together during math.” 

 

Holding out her hand as she stood up, Kimberly waited for the small girl to grab it and couldn’t help but feel ecstatic when Trini gripped it tightly. They went back inside, hand in hand with the biggest smiles on their faces.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

There was a soft knock on the door, Ted jumping up from where he was seated on the couch with his wife. He opened it to reveal a sleeping Trini in the arms of her father, Alejandro, and June standing right behind him with presents hanging off of her own arms. Quietly they greeted each other, as not to wake Trini who was cuddling a yellow stuffed tiger in her arms, and set the presents down under the tree.

 

At about four am, June had awoken Trini and led her downstairs so that she could go through all of her presents before they had to leave. She knew that Alejandro took forever to get ready in the mornings, so she let him sleep for an extra hour before they set off to the Hart household, Trini snoozing in the back. 

 

To keep their kids from waking up before Trini got there, Ted and Maddy let Kimberly and Mo stay up until one. Both girls were soundly sleeping upstairs in their beds, or so they thought. Mo was actually up and reading her book with a flashlight in her hand, like she always did, when she heard the Gomez family enter the house. Quickly, she leaped out of her bed and ran to her sister’s room quietly, an evil smirk crossing her face when she entered and saw Kimberly passed out in her bed. 

 

Without hesitation, Mo climbed onto the footboard and jumped onto her sister, laughing loudly when the other girl let out an ‘oof’. Once she pushed Mo off of her, Kimberly groaned and rubbed her head, glaring at her twin.

 

“Why did you do that, Mo?” Kimberly snarled while the other girl kept laughing.

 

“Because, Kimmy,” Mo finally sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes. “It’s Christmas.”

 

Her eyes widened before they narrowed again, Mo doing the same to her. They scrambled from Kimberly’s pink bed and barreled down the stairs, Kimberly exacting revenge on Mo by jumping on her back. Unfortunately for her, Mo was just as strong as she was and carried her down the rest of the wooden steps until they skidded to a stop in the living room. 

 

The parents all stared at them, giant smiles on their faces, but before they could even wish them a Merry Christmas, the girls squealed loudly. Mo charged over to where her bass sat propped up against the mantel, it’s bright blue color shining under the twinkling of the tree lights. She clapped her hands together and lightly ran her fingers over the object like it was a fragile artifact. 

 

Kimberly, however, was most amazed and bewildered by her present. Ever since that day in the car, she didn’t think that Santa would actually bring her the pretty girl that she wanted, but he did. Trini had shot awake when she heard the squealing, a wave of confusion coming over her when she realized that she wasn’t in her house. But she was instantly calm when she saw Kimberly Hart slowly walking towards her. Before she even had a moment to get out a small greeting, the taller girl had jumped on her and wrapped her in a hug. 

 

“He actually did it,” Kimberly whispered in her ear, pulling away. “Santa actually gave me you for Christmas!”

 

Trini frowned and hugged her tiger a little tighter, “You asked Santa for me?” At Kimberly’s nod, Trini giggled, “Why?”

 

“I already told you,” Kimberly wrapped an arm around her small shoulders. “Because you’re really pretty.” 

 

“So are you.” Trini admitted, smiling when the taller girl blushed. 

 

Mo interrupted their moment, “Hey,” they all looked at her to see Mo standing with her arms crossed in front of the Christmas tree. “Whenever you and your future wife are done smooching, Kimmy, I would like to open the rest of my presents.”

 

Kimberly rolled her eyes and grabbed Trini’s hand, dragging her over to the tree and plopping down next to her sister. For the rest of the day, Kimberly didn’t care about what else she got because she had Trini. Even Jason and Billy couldn’t tear the two away from each other for more than five seconds, both girls being inseparable.

 

Just like she originally asked for, Kimberly received her pink leather jacket, but when they returned to school she traded it with Zack. He pranced around the hallways with the pale pink jacket on his shoulders, while Kimberly wore her black one. 

 

But the jacket didn’t matter to her anymore, that’s why it was so easy for her to part with it. 

 

Trini was what she wanted for Christmas. And Trini was what she got.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

“And so,” Kimberly concluded her story, people laughing around her at their tables. She spotted her father clutching his stomach and wiping the tears from his eyes at the memory. “I actually asked for my future wife for Christmas, of course, I didn’t know it at the time….well, Mo did.”

 

“Hell yeah!” Mo shouted from her table, her wife, Stella, beside her laughing.

 

“That was the best present I have ever received,” Kimberly glanced back at her now wife, who was smiling at her with tears in her eyes. “And I wouldn’t trade her for the world. I’m so glad that I got to marry her after all these years. So, let’s toast to Trini’s parents. Who let their daughter be given as a gift on Christmas.”

 

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered while Kimberly returned to her seat, Trini giving her a quick kiss on the lips before snatching the microphone. 

 

“I’m surprised that they didn’t wrap me,” Trini joked as she stood in front of their table, the people laughing again. “Well, I was going to stand up here and talk about how much I love my wife, but you just sat through an entire ceremony where I did that. Instead, let’s talk about all the times that my idiot friends and wife swore on my beanie.”

 

As everyone chuckled, Trini glanced behind her at Kimberly, giving her a wink before diving into the story of when Jason swore on Trini’s beanie that he would pay Zack 100 bucks if he wrecked his car sometime during high school. Let’s just say, Zack was 100 bucks richer by senior year. 

 

While she talked, Kimberly thought about how things would have turned out if it wasn’t for her teacher Ms.Winston making her sit in the back. No matter how much she disliked that woman, she definitely had something to thank her for, and it wasn’t education related. 

 

Truly, Trini was the greatest gift in the world and so much better than a pink leather jacket. 

 

All she wanted for Christmas was the pretty girl that she sat next to in writing class.

 

And that’s exactly what she got. Forever.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So, this is a fic that I came up with on Christmas Eve, but I didn't have time to write it. Now it has been seven days and I have posted it because it's really cute in my opinion. As you can see, this a part of the Mo/Kimberly twin series that I said I would be writing. I really hope you guys liked it. Special thanks to YoungatHeart21 for helping me with this!
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting. Love you guys! <3
> 
> tumblr: gayprincess02


End file.
